


i wanna kiss someone (you)

by kinneyb



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Michael wants to kiss Jeremy. Jeremy, unsurprisingly, misunderstands. Michael still gets a kiss, at least.





	i wanna kiss someone (you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is short & actually my first ever fic based on a musical i love musicals...... a lot but ive always been pretty quiet in their fandoms but u know what! not anymore
> 
> ★ please follow me on twitter @ queermight & check out my pinned tweet! ★

“Jeremy?” 

Jeremy was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed with a book in his lap. He wasn’t really reading, but he was _trying_ goddammit. At the mention of his name, he glanced up at Michael (who was on the bed) and tilted his head curiously. “Yeah?”

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Michael asked, furrowing his brows.

Jeremy nearly choked on his own spit. “ _What?_ ” he sputtered. “Why?”

“Just curious,” he muttered as he scooted closer to the edge of the bed to peer down at the other boy. “I mean, it’s kind of lame we haven’t, right?” 

Jeremy closed his book (he definitely wasn’t getting any reading done _now_ ) and placed it on the floor. “You always tell me it doesn’t matter what other people say or think.”

“And you always tell me that I’m full of shit,” Michael replied breezily.

Jeremy shrugged lightly. 

“So that’s a no, right?” Michael slipped off the bed and joined Jeremy on the floor.

He looked at him blandly. “Why you even asking?” he nudged Michael’s leg with his foot. “If I had, you know you would’ve been the first to know.”

Michael couldn’t fight off a grin. “Yeah,” he nudged him back. “I know.”

For a long moment they were both silent.

“Have - “ Jeremy cleared his throat. “Have _you?_ ”

Michael smiled and leaned his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. To onlookers it might’ve looked unusual, but it wasn’t for them. They had always been physically affectionate friends. “If I had, I would’ve told you,” he muttered quietly.

Jeremy nodded, staring down at his hands. 

“Do you want to?” Michael asked.

Jeremy laughed lightly. “ _Duh_.”

“Yeah,” Michael breathed. He was quiet for a few minutes.

Jeremy shifted; Michael had no choice but to move his head off his shoulder. He stared at the other boy suspiciously. “Why did you bring this up?”

“I was just curious,” he repeated, looking away. Michael always looked away when he wasn’t telling the truth; Jeremy saw through him.

He touched his leg, a light, feathery touch. Michael tensed up, and he frowned, moving his hand away. “Dude, what’s going on?” he scooted closer. “Do you - do you have a crush on someone or something?”

Slowly Michael started to laugh, shoulders slumping. “Yeah,” he answered quietly, barely a whisper. “Something like that.”

“ _Oh_.” Jeremy wasn’t sure why he was so surprised. Michael was... _great_ , and there were a lot of pretty people in their school. It was inevitable he would eventually get a crush. “Um. Who?”

Michael peeked at him. “I don’t wanna tell,” he muttered, an oddly serious look on his face.

Jeremy put his hands up. “Okay,” he said, surrendering. “Is that why you’re suddenly curious about kissing and shit?”

He leaned his head back, squinting at the ceiling. He adjusted his glasses. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Jeremy pushed, searching his face for any clues. “Michael,” he whined, poking him in the arm. “You know all about my crush. This is _so_ not fair.”

Michael sighed heavily and glanced at him. “I want to kiss you,” he said bluntly.

Jeremy blinked once, his hand dropping to his lap. “Um. What?” He blinked again. _What the fuck?_ “Oh,” he exclaimed before Michael could answer. “Because you want, like, practice or something, right?”

Michael laughed sharply. There was something off about his laugh, but Jeremy didn’t think too hard about it. “Yeah,” he replied. “Sure.”

“I mean...” Jeremy tilted his head back and forth thoughtfully. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Michael parroted, staring at him dubiously. 

Jeremy flushed, his ears turning a bright shade of pink. “I - I mean, I could use some practice for Christine too.” He licked his lips. “So, okay.”

“You’re really okay with this?” Michael asked even as he turned, their knees brushing. “I’d be your first, Jeremy, that’s kind of - “

Jeremy blushed deeper. “It’s _not_ a big deal, Michael,” he snapped, closing his eyes. “Just - just do it.”

He could hear Michael shuffling closer. He shivered when Michael placed a hand on his shoulder, slowly curling his hand around to cup the back of Jeremy’s neck. He squeezed lightly. “Okay,” he whispered. “Here goes.”

A few seconds later, Jeremy felt something soft and warm press against his lips. He shuddered, suddenly hit with the urge to - to _grab_ something. He reached out and grabbed the front of Michael’s shirt, scrunching the fabric up in his hands.

The kiss was soft and soft for a few long seconds before Jeremy felt something slick against his lips and quickly realized it was Michael’s tongue. He felt something warm gather in the pit of his stomach as he opened his mouth and allowed Michael to slip his tongue over his lips.

Jeremy felt lightheaded. Slowly he kissed back, pressing their tongues together. Michael tasted... _good_ , sweet and just a little minty. Like he'd prepared for this.

He almost whined when Michael finally pulled away, gulping audibly. “Wow. _Okay_.”

Jeremy slowly opened his eyes, blinking. “Uh.” He licked his lips, shivering when he noticed Michael was watching him. “Yeah.”

“So.” Michael patted his thighs a few times, looking away. “That was - " he cut himself off. "Thanks?”

Jeremy could tell he was stiff again, but he didn’t say anything. He looked away too. “No problem.”


End file.
